Warmth
by Rachie-girl
Summary: Fred/OC. Just a warm summer day out of many in the lives of two young students. Nothing but fluff. Rated T for mild suggestiveness.


**A/N: One-shot for now. OC/Fred. I would guess this is sometime during their 5th/6th year. Whenever it was that their hair was long (in the films, I mean). No real plot, just some cute fluff. If they're out of character please tell me. This is my first time writing the Twins/Lee and as they're my favorites, I want to do them justice.**

**Disclaimer: all rights to Warner Bros and J. K. Rowling and whoever else owns it. Except for the OC, all rights to her belong to me.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. The kind of romance novels. The sun shone brightly, birds were chirping, a light breeze carried away any uncomfortable heat.

The couple sat on a bench, overlooking the valley that held Hagrid's house and the Forbidden Forest.

Fred lay on his back, his head nestled in her lap. He held a ball in his hands that he was fidgeting with, tossing it in the air and then catching it on the back of his hand. His long legs stretched across to the bench adjacent to their own, making it suitable for only 1 person instead of 2.

She sat up straight, her legs crossed beneath her the way Queen Andrews taught her in the Princess Diaries, a book held in her right hand. Her left hand alternated between running her fingers through his hair (she really found this length attractive on him) or twirling a lock around her pointer-finger, with the occasional venture up to her book to flip the page.

"Are you almost done reading?" He asked impatiently, frowning at the back cover of the book.

She smiled, "Almost."

"We've been sitting here for ages," he whined against her, throwing one arm dramatically over his eyes for effect, "I'm bored."

"I'm sorry." She said lightly, turning a page.

He smiled up at her. Reaching a hand to her book, he gave it a gentle tug, and she relinquished it easily.

"I have to read that eventually you know." She told him teasingly.

He leaned up on one arm, "Later." He placed his hand in her hair and pulled her head down, kissing her.

She was laughing, "Alright."

She brought her own hand up and buried it in his own hair, deepening their kiss. He broke away, but kept their faces close as he shifted upwards into a seated position. She continued to place light kisses on his lips, their breathing heavy against each other's skin.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she smiled at how quickly their roles had reversed.

They spoke quietly as they continued, saying small, sweet things to each other between the slight smacking noise of kisses.

They snogged lazily, neither trying to deepen it beyond light frenching and neck nuzzling.

She stretched her arms behind him, her eyes closed as she smiled broadly. He was busying himself against her neck, leaving sloppy kisses down to her shoulder blade, before nosing aside her shirt to gain better access.

"I think I'll have steak tonight, if they have it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to try it, but I was always too far away."

"You should try it then."

She nodded. He worked his way back up to her mouth, and they kissed slowly. His hands never wandered too far from her hips, and her hips stayed stationary against him.

She pulled away and started kissing his neck, in turn.

"I've also never tried the pudding." She told him at the middle of his neck.

"Now that is a tragedy."

She smiled at him, leaning back to admire the small mark she made on him.

He reached up and touched the spot he knew she made on his throat, a teasing smile on his lips, "That's not fair, I was extra careful not to leave anything on you."

She laughed as he dove back into her neck. The broad grin faded into a serene smile as she leaned her head back, the sun gently warming her face and the wind pulling just barely against her hair. Her boyfriend nipping at her neck certainly didn't hurt her perfect mood.

"I think I'll try the chicken," he said as he pulled away, pressing a finger against the red mark he made on her.

"Always a good choice." She told him happily, reaching up and covering his hand with her own.

* * *

The couple walked in at dinner, fingers entwined as they spoke softly to each other. She giggled at something he said, and he smiled at her laughter.

"Oi! Freddie!" His twin called out to him.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek as she excused herself to go sit with her friends.

He strolled over to his twin and their dread-locked friend, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"That's a nice little bruise on your neck there Freddie." His twin prodded him with a fork.

"And it appears as though our Rosie has one on her neck too." Lee sat forward in his chair, smiling as though he had uncovered something secret.

"Did you two get into a bit of a tiff then?" The boy continued.

"I think they did, George."

"We didn't get into a fight." Fred said easily, smiling at her from across the table.

"Oh no, now that I think about it, I wouldn't think so." Lee leaned back into the table, having just stuck himself out into the aisle and looking down the row of people momentarily.

"Freddie, you've got a little something in your hair there." George leaned over and pulled the leaf out of his hair, dropping it onto the floor behind him. "And it appears Miss Harris has a few leaves in her hair as well," he smiled at her, "what do you think about that Lee?"

"Obviously they must've tripped and fallen on the way here, George."

"What makes you say that Lee?"

The boys leaned in conspiratorially, "Well," he leaned in closer, looked around suspiciously, and then whispered into George's ear, "she's got dirt all over her back!"

Fred simply smiled into his drink as the other boys laughter eventually died down, and conversation turned to quidditch and OWLs and summer plans.

From across the aisle, he watched the back of her head as she leaned slightly between her two friends. They had just finished pulling the leaves out of her hair and nonchalantly dusting the back of her jumper off. She had pulled her hair up, revealing the mark he had put onto her neck with pride and without shame (although, by the redness dusting her friends' features, he would guess the other two were feeling it for her).

She glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of his gaze. He smiled wickedly at her, as unashamed as she was. She smiled back, almost shy for a minute as she looked down, before holding up 2 fingers and turning back to her friends.

Above the general noise of the hall, he just barely heard her excuse herself. "I haven't finished reading that book Professor Trewalney assigned us," she told them, placating their concerns as to why she was leaving so suddenly.

He covered his smile with his goblet as he watched her leave the hall. He marked down the seconds in his head, painfully attempting to keep from speeding up.

After 120 seconds, he slid out from his seat, grabbing his bag as he went.

"Where you going Freddie?" George asked him, mouth partially filled with chicken and cider.

"I've got potions homework." He muttered noncommittally, eyes already trained on the door.

Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You're not in potions this term."

Fred didn't even hear him, "Right. I'll catch you two later, yeah?" He was already walking away.

George watched him walk away, "He seem alright to you?"

"Bit distracted." Lee continued to watch him as he left the hall.

George's eyes wandered over to the adjacent table, his eyes lighting up mischievously as he travelled down the table, looking for the familiar bob of reddish blond hair.

"Lee, look over there," he pointed to the table, "anything look missing to you?"

Lee eyed the table, before a matching grin spread across his own face. "I see..."

George sighed dramatically, a hand going over his heart as his eyes rolled up to the heavens, "Ah, young love."

* * *

**R&R**

**- Rachie-girl**


End file.
